Life of a Farmer
by MuseFromCallisto
Summary: HM64 events and characters. This is the story of Jack, a city boy who runs a farm after his grandfather's death. With festivals to win and girls to marry, what will Jack do? Rated T for Teen, mild language, yuri/yaoi.
1. Welcome to Flower Bud Village

Chapter One

Dear Jack,

I'm afraid my time is drawing closer. It is my time to leave this world, and the little village of Flower Bud. It is my dying wish that you take residence on the family farm and provide vegetables and beautiful flowers for the people of this village, as I have been unable to do so for many years now.

Yours Always,

Grandpa

I folded the simple letter and put it back in the envelope. It was a letter I got in the mail a few months ago. Grandpa had died a few days after I got it, and it was obvious what I had to do – Ask Dad.

He suggested I stay in the city and make a career as a doctor, but I've always loved the family farm. My summers spent there still hold a big place in my heart. Growing up, I always imagined myself raising cows and sheep and growing many vegetables.

So I decided to drop out of medical school and move to the village of Flower Bud to make a new, simple life for myself. Dad even said he'd come and visit me after a while, to see how I was doing. I also promised to write him.

Soon, I looked up and saw a shoreline from my seat on the ferry. It was a beach with a dock. Sitting on the edge of the dock was a girl with long brown hair. She had many striking features about her; her honey-gold bangs, her vivid green eyes, and her tan skin. She was definitely an outdoors girl. Before we reached land, she stood up from the dock and walked along a path that lead to the beach, set in mountains. She had disappeared.

When the ferry finally docked, a short man in a red suit and red top hat, and a larger man, greeted the captain. They shared a laugh while I tugged my trunk down the narrow aisle. After a few minutes, I walked onto the dock, toward the short man and the captain.

"Here he is, Mayor," was all the captain said with a husk voice.

"Ah, so you're Jack, I presume?" the short man, who was apparently Mayor of Flower Bud, asked. Before I answered, I studied this man closely. He had a large pink nose and a brown mustache hiding beneath it. Starting from the back of his head was wavy brown hair, which made me assume he was bald under that red top hat of his. Sitting on top of his nose were a tiny pair of glasses.

I took a quick moment to check out the larger, quiet man beside the Mayor. He had dark skin and jet black hair. He was almost intimidating, standing with this muscle-filled arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes, I'm Jack. I'm here to run the farm," I finally answered after what felt like moments of silence.

"Ah, of course, of course. I'm terribly sorry to hear about your grandfather. I heard he just got too old to work the farm." Yeah, that was supposed to make me feel better.

Then, the little man jumped, as if he was bit by a bug. "Oh, goodness me, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm the Mayor of Flower Bud Village. My name is Theodore." He reached out to shake my hand. "It's a small village, as you may remember, but there are lots of exciting things to do and people to meet. So, if we shall, let's go to your new farm. Zack here—" he motioned to the large man—"will get your trunk and follow us."

And with that, we walked up the same path the girl did. It may have been my imagination, but I could smell wine. I just shrugged it off and followed the small man in front of me.

It wasn't a long walk from the beach to my farm. When we arrived, I looked around. There was the same small wooden house Grandpa lived in. It looked like it had a kitchen built along the side. It was nice to see he finally learned how to work a stove.

There were stables for horses, cows and sheep, and a coop for chickens. There was also the familiar tree by the pond that I used to climb as a child. It looked a lot bigger back then.

In front of the stables and chicken house was a large field, perfect for tilling and planting seeds. It was entirely covered with huge boulders, smaller rocks, weeds and tree trunks. My skin turned ghost white at the thought of having to clean up years of damage.

"Yes, it's gotten quite out of control since the last time your grandfather used it. It will take a while to clean up, but I'm sure you can do it," Theodore said encouragingly. "Well, it's almost dusk…Time for me to be heading home to the wife and daughter. It was very nice to meet you, Jack, and I hope to soon see you around the village!" He turned and walked toward the entrance to the farm.

I looked over and noticed Zack leaving my house. He smiled to me, the first real look of emotion I'd gotten from the guy, and walked over.

"Sorry I was so quiet. I was just thinking. Anyway, my job in the village is to gather the crops you collect and put into the bins, and pay you for them. I come around every day at 5 pm. You can sell almost anything you find in the forest, but be careful about what you put in there, because you can't get things back out." He continued to smile to me and punched me playfully on the arm with a husky laugh. "See you later!" He called as he made his way back home.

I stood there, alone, looking over the field of debris. Suddenly, I heard a bark. I thought I was crazy, but as I turned around to look, I saw a white and tan dog running toward me. Behind it was a girl with bright orange hair. She was calling the dog's name, but it didn't seem to respond to her.

"Koro! Come back here, dammit!" She shouted as she ran at me. The dog stopped and hid behind me, leaving me to face the girl.

"Whoa, this dog is yours? Don't let me get in the way," I said as the girl slowed to a stop. I stepped out of the way, so she could reach the dog, but it still stayed behind me. I looked back, and the dog barked happily.

"Koro seems to like you. Hmm, that's odd," she thought aloud.

"What's so odd about a dog liking me?" I asked, looking back to her with a smile. She blushed and smiled in return.

"Oh no, it's not that. Most of the animals from my ranch don't like anybody else but me. But when Koro saw you and the Mayor walking up here, he escaped," she explained. I couldn't take my eyes off her.

She was wearing her hair in a long braid, fashioned with a white bow at the top of her head. She wore blue overalls and a yellow t-shirt, and red and yellow tennis shoes. Her eyes were bright blue, and she had freckles going straight across her nose and under her eyes. The girl's voice was strong, but gentle at the same time.

"My name is Ann. I live at the Green Ranch with my brother and dad. We raise animals and sell them to farmers everywhere," she said with a proud smile. "And you are…?"

"I'm Jack. I just got here, and I'm supposed to be running the farm. It seems like it hasn't seen and care in a long time," I said with a shrug.

"No, it hasn't. We've had to buy our vegetables from other farms far away, so it'll be nice to have some home-made crops! Besides, maybe someday you could raise a few cows or sheep. Our cows make the best milk," Ann said with a giggle.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to raise animals! I'll definitely come to you first," I said with a laugh.

"Well, I don't know. I'll have to see if I can trust you with animals first. I don't sell to just ANYBODY," she said with a serious look. Then she thought for a moment. "Say, why don't we start with Koro? He's a dog, very simple to raise. I'll watch you, and if I feel like I can trust you with animals, then I'd be more than happy to sell you animals!"

Behind me, Koro barked again. His tail was wagging in the long grass. "He seems to like the idea," I said as I picked him up. He licked my cheek and barked again, causing Ann to laugh.

"Then it's settled. Oh, let me put this around his neck," Ann reached out of her back pocket and pulled out a red bandana. She tied it around his neck and rubbed his head gently. "There you go. It's perfect!"

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you very much, Ann."

"You're welcome. Hey, I'll see you later, okay? Don't forget, I'm at the Green Ranch, next to the beach. Come and see me any time!" She waved with a smile and began to walk home, just as the crickets started chirping.

I set Koro down and made my way to my new home. As soon as I opened the door, he made his way inside and laid on a small rug beside the bed, and fell asleep.

I took the time to look around the home. It was just one room, with the kitchen to the left, but it was a big room. There was a bed in the left corner, with a night stand beside it. Along the wall was a TV and calendar hanging. There was also a table in the middle of the room. Next to the front door was a toolbox. I walked over and looked inside, to see a watering can, a mallet, a hoe, and a scythe.

"Ah, very useful. This will make cleaning up a lot easier," I said as I closed the lid of the box and walked to the bed. I sat on the edge, and noticed a photo album on top of a journal on the night stand.

I picked up the red book and opened it, to see an old picture of Grandpa and me by the old tree. I smiled and flipped through the book, only to find empty spots for more pictures. After a moment, I put the book down and kicked off my shoes, then got under the covers and closed my eyes.

I started thinking about where to start on the field tomorrow, but it didn't take me very long to fall asleep.


	2. Spring, Year 1

Chapter Two

**Spring, Year 1**

I woke up and sat straight in my bed. It took me a moment or two to remember where I was. I rubbed my brown eyes and brushed a few strands of my brown hair out of my face.

"Oh right, the farm," I reminded myself quietly. I heard a scratching noise at the door, and looked. My new dog Koro was scratching against the wood, waiting to go outside.

Deciding to take that as a sign, I stood and began to dress myself in my usual blue denim overalls, white t-shirt, and black boots. I walked to my trunk, still needing to be unpacked, and fished out a pair of white working gloves. While rummaging through the deep trunk, I found a red bandana, and an old hat.

I tied the bandana around my neck and smiled in self-satisfaction to Koro, then put the green hat with yellow bill backwards on top of my head. My brown bangs stuck out from the small opening. I walked over to a mirror and inspected myself, smiling.

Before walking outside, I decided to supply myself with the mallet, scythe and axe from the toolbox. I held onto the handle of the door, took a deep breath to prepare myself for the mess that was to come, and opened it, allowing Koro to run outside while the warm sun greeted me. I grabbed my backpack, waiting for me by the front door, and walked outside.

The smell of a farm first thing in the morning was always something that could calm my nerves. With confidence, I walked to the plot of land for farming and began to remove the rocks, boulders, tree stumps and weeds.

After a few hours of working, I kneeled down by the small pond next to the chicken coop and scooped the cool water in my callused hands, then splashed it on my face and neck.

Standing, I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand and began to walk toward the exit of my farm. I decided on a spur-of-the-moment whim to walk around the village.

The area outside of the farm was a large area. Directly to the left was the Green Ranch and the beach. Straight in front were two entrances to the village, and directly adjacent to the right of that was a small hill, leading up to the vineyard. And finally, next to the right of my farm was a path that lead to the forest and mountain.

I began my journey by taking the path leading into the village. I walked for a few moments before reaching the entrance to Flower Bud Village. It was a quaint, small town. I walked down the brick-laid path.

The Flower Shop was the first store on my path. I opened the door and closed it behind me, and smiled to the owner, who stood behind the counter.

She was a woman who appeared to be in her middle thirties in age, and she had light pink hair and vivid pink eyes. She smiled warmly to me.

"Hello there! Welcome to Lilia's Flower Shop. I'm Lilia, the owner. You must be Jack, the new resident to Flower Bud Village. It's a pleasure to meet you," she said as she walked toward me. She shook my hand, still smiling.

"Yes, I am Jack. Thank you very much," was all I could think to say.

"Well, we have flower seeds, but we also have seeds for vegetables. The crops that grow best in Spring are cabbages, turnips and potatoes. Cabbages take the longest, but you can sell them for more money, whereas turnips take the shortest amount of time to grow, but will sell for less," Lilia explained as she walked me around the store.

"Great! Thank you very much for the advice. I'm still pretty new to the whole farming idea," I admitted with a blush.

"Yes, I could see it in your eyes. It's okay; we all had to start from square one at least once in our lives," Lilia said with another warm smile. She turned her head, as did I, when we heard a sound coming from the front door. It was the bell ringing, to announce somebody had walked in.

"Mama, I'm done watering the flowers outside," a heavenly voice rang to the small store. "Mama? Where are you?"

"I'm here, Popuri, darling," Lilia answered. She grabbed my arm gently and walked me to the front of the store. "Popuri, this here is Jack, the new farmer for Flower Bud. Jack, this is my daughter, Popuri."

I was speechless. Popuri looked almost exactly like Lilia—she had the same pink hair and striking pink eyes. Holding her bangs back was a green headband, and she wore a brown vest over an old-fashioned-looking white shirt. A long red skirt covered her legs and feet. In her hands was a green watering can, with a white daisy painted on the front.

"Oh, hello! It's a pleasure to meet you, Jack," Popuri said as she shook my hand. "I'm assuming Mama has told you about flowers and vegetables?"

"Y-Yes…Well, we were just discussing that," I stammered. Popuri giggled sweetly and walked behind the counter where Lilia was standing. After a moment, she returned to me, holding a green book in her hands.

"This book should help you. It has all sorts of information about flowers and vegetables, and how to properly grow and care for them." Popuri placed the book in my hands, which I immediately stuck in the backpack. She smiled warmly to me again, causing me to blush.

"Popuri, dear, why don't you show Jack the rest of the village?" Lilia suggested. I saw Popuri smile and nod in agreement, causing my heart to skip a beat.

"I'd love to, Mama. Come on, Jack, there's still a lot to see." Popuri took my hand and walked us to the front door.

"Oh, Jack, before I forget to tell you, I'll ship some of our crops to your farm, to get you started. I hope things go very well for you!" Lilia said with a warm smile.

"Thank you very much, ma'am!" I said as Popuri closed the door behind us.

Even in the spring sunshine, Popuri looked as beautiful as a flower. I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"Well, if you continue walking up this road, there's the Church next to our flower shop," Popuri explained as we began to walk. There was a Pastor standing outside of the church, reading from his bible.

"Good afternoon, Pastor Brown!" Popuri said with a cheerful voice. The pastor gazed up from the book and returned her smile with one of his own.

"Good afternoon there, Popuri. Who is this with you?" He asked as he walked toward us.

"Oh, goodness, I'm so sorry, I'm being rude. Pastor Brown, this is Jack. He's the new resident and farmer for the village. Jack, this is Pastor Brown. He voices the sermons every Sunday morning, and doubles as the teacher for the children of the village."

"Hello, Pastor. It is very nice to meet you," I said with the most politeness my voice could contain. I had never been calm around Pastors, and this was no exception.

Pastor Brown was wearing a black shirt and black pants, and a matching black hat. His hair was black, and it appeared he was balding as well. He wore glasses similar to the Mayor's.

"I was just showing Jack around town," Popuri explained with a smile.

"Well, don't let me stop you any longer. It was very nice to meet you, Jack, and I hope to see you in church on Sunday," the Pastor said before returning to his bible. I nodded and waved goodbye to him, then let out a silent sigh of relief as we walked away.

"And if you continue to go straight, you'll come to the local bar. It's open from 6 pm to 12 am every day, except Sunday. Most of the village men drink after a hard day's work, and Karen also works there some nights." We soon pulled away, turning left.

"Up these two flights of steps is the Village Square. We hold festivals up there, such as the Sowing Festival. We also have a race track behind the Square, where we have the Horse and the Dog races every spring and fall."

We continued along the short road, and turned left again.

"Here we have Rick's Tool Shop and Craft Store. He makes all sorts of neat things, like brushes for cows and horses, and he's also the cousin of Ann and her brother, Gray. And next to his shop is where Saibara runs his shop. He owns the souvenir shop."

As we continued walking, I could tell Popuri loved to tell people's stories.

"The last shop on this side of the village is the Bakery. My good friend Elli runs it, with her friend Jeff. And you may see Elli's grandmother sitting outside on nice days." Popuri took my hand again and walked to the side of the store, where there was a nice patch of green grass. There was an elderly lady rocking back and forth in an old-fashioned chair.

"Good afternoon, Grandma," Popuri said with a soft voice as we walked to the woman. "This here is the new resident, Jack. He's running the farm his grandpa used to own. Do you remember him?"

"Oh, yes I do. Your grandpa was a lovely man, Jack, and I can see him in your eyes." The older woman held out her hand, which I shook gently with a caring smile.

"Popuri! I was wondering when you were coming over," a warm voice said. Popuri and I turned our heads to the bakery, where we saw a girl coming outside.

"Oh, hello Elli. I was just showing Jack, the new resident, around the village," Popuri smiled to me. "Jack, this is Elli."

"Hello Elli. It's very nice to meet you," I said with a smile. I reached my hand out, which she shook with her own warm smile.

Elli was a simple girl. She had short brown hair, and wore a white apron over a light blue shirt and dark blue skirt. Around her neck was a black bowtie, with a red jewel placed in the middle. Her brown eyes appeared as warm as her voice.

"Hello, Jack. I work at the bakery with my Grandma and our good friend, Jeff. I hope you come to see me whenever you need something sweet to eat," she said with a giggle. I nodded with my own smile and returned my attention back to Popuri.

"We should be going now. I still have much to show him," Popuri said as we turned back to the older woman. "Grandma, it was nice to see you again. Take care of yourself."

"You too, child," was all she said with a warm smile.

We left the bakery, and took a small path to the other half of the village, hidden behind rows of trees. We then crossed a small bridge over a brook of water.

"Here we have the Potions master. He makes the potions and cures the sick of the village. He also cares for the two youngest boys of the village, Kent and Stu."

We continued down the dirt path.

"Next to the Potions shop is where the Midwife lives. She helps deliver babies in the village. And across from her home is the animal cemetery, where animals that have died from sickness or old age are buried."

I looked straight forward and found a large building. "What's that?"

"Oh, that's the Flower Bud Village Library. Maria, the daughter of the Mayor, runs the library. It's usually closed at the beginning of every month, like it is now, so Maria could be anywhere. And next to the library is the home of the Mayor and his wife. Maria also lives there."

We crossed another small bridge beside the library and returned to the main part of the village, across from Rick's shop, and made our way to the exit of the village.

"Up this little hill next to the village is the Vineyard, where Karen and her mother and father make the wine they sell at the bar. The vineyard has been in bad shape ever since Karen's grandmother died. Nobody really sees Karen's mother, Sasha, too often, and her father, Gotz, can be seen at the bar almost every night," Popuri finished her story with a hushed tone, as if somebody could hear us.

"I see," was all I could think to say. She soon had her familiar smile back.

"And next to the vineyard is the forest and mountain. There's not much new out there, besides a restaurant on the top of the mountain. That's also my favorite place to go see the fireworks that happen every summer."

I looked back to Popuri and smiled. She returned my smile with one of her own, finally releasing my hand. That's when I noticed the crickets chirping.

"Oh, it's gotten dark very quickly! Well, Jack, I should return home. It was nice meeting you, and if you ever have any questions, please feel free to look through the book, or come into the shop. We're closed on Sundays," she said with a hurried tone. "Goodbye!"

I stood at the entrance to the village and waved goodbye, then returned home to my farm. I walked inside with Koro quickly at my heels, and watched as he laid on his rug. I took off my hat and bandana, and kicked of my boots, then took the book Popuri had given me and laid it on the night stand, on top of the photo album and journal. I turned off the lights and laid my head on the pillow, quickly falling asleep.


	3. The Librarian and the Bar Maid

Chapter Three

I woke up early the next day, just as the sun was rising. While I was getting dressed, I thought of my plans for the day.

"Well, I'll have to water the crops, clean up the little bit of trash left in the field, and then maybe I'll go up to the mountain."

Koro was waiting to be let outside, which I obliged to happily as I walked out myself. Closing the door behind me, I walked to the small pond and filled the watering can, then walked to the small three-by-three square of turnip seeds I had planted yesterday, and watered each square. Next to that were the potato seeds, and finally, the small area for cabbage seeds.

After watering, I put the watering can away and pulled out the mallet, to pummel the rocks. Cleaning the debris didn't take as long as I thought it would have, so when that was over, I walked inside my house and looked at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Hmm, only 11:30. I could spend all day on the mountain, if I wanted," I thought aloud. I walked into the kitchen, filled a glass with water, and drank it. I then put the glass in the sink and walked out of my home, and began my journey to the mountain.

The first area I walked into had a small pond and a river. There was a small tent by the pond, and a trail behind that lead up the mountain. I walked toward the tent, and stopped to smell a yellow flower.

"That's a Moon Drop flower. They're very common, but most girls will love them," a deep voice explained to me. I turned to look who it was. It was an older man.

"Oh, I see. Well, I should take it, then," I said with a smile as I placed it gently in my backpack.

"Moon Drop flowers grow in the spring and summer, so definitely stock up, young man. My name is Greg," he said as he held out his hand. I reached it and shook it with a firm grip.

"My name is Jack. I'm new here," I said. I realized that I got really tired of saying that.

"I live out here by myself. I love fishing," he explained, as if I had asked him his life story.

"I used to fish when I was younger, with my Grandpa," I said with a smile.

"Ah, you should start fishing again! You can make great dinners, and who knows, maybe some girls like fish, too," he said with a sly grin. I had the idea that this guy wanted me to find a girl. "Here, let me give you this old rod of mine."

Greg walked into his tent, and returned a few moments later with a rusted fishing rod.

"Here you go, young man," he said as he handed me the fishing rod. I took it and put it in my backpack.

"Thank you," I said with as much enthusiasm as possible. Truth was, I hadn't wanted to start fishing again, but I couldn't say no to him. I then began to cross the wooden bridge across the river, waving goodbye to Greg.

In the next area of the woods, I found a cabin with men sawing away at wood. There was a cave with a tree in front, and straight across with another little path. I stopped at the cabin and opened the door, to find a bald man sitting behind the counter.

"Ah, a new customer! Hello there!" he called as I walked closer.

"Hello, my name is Jack. I'm the new—" I began.

"The new farmer, yes! I've been wondering when you're going to come visit me for a home extension," he said with a laugh.

"Oh, so you're carpenters," I said aloud.

"Yes sir, and the best in the area! We do everything—Patios, bathrooms, kitchens, greenhouses, baby cribs. You name it, you got it."

"A greenhouse? That sounds like a great addition to the farm," I imagined how many crops I could grow in a greenhouse.

"Yes, and bargain, too. It's only 30,000G and 580 pieces of lumber." I think my jaw may have dropped when he told me the price. I only had 500G.

"Well, I think a greenhouse is going to have to wait," I said with a defeated tone. The carpenter laughed.

"If you ever need an extension, come back to us! We'll do the work right. Take care now!" he said as I walked back to the door, to leave.

Outside, I saw a guy standing by a Moon Drop flower. He had orange hair, hidden under a blue hat, and he was wearing a pale yellow work uniform. I couldn't tell from so far away, but he appeared to be deep in thought. I walked over to him with a smile on my face.

"Hey there, how are you?" I decided to start the conversation with a friendly tone. He just stood there, staring at the flower.

"I'm Jack, the new farmer. And you are…?"

He slowly lifted his head and looked at me with piercing, icy blue eyes. "…Gray."

I remembered Popuri had mentioned Gray yesterday. "Oh, that's right, you're Ann's brother. You work at the Green Ranch."

"So why are you talking to me, since you know so much already?" His voice was sharp.

I just stared at him in disbelief. Every other villager had been so nice to me, except this guy. Who did he think he was?

"Well, I just wanted to introduce myself, that's all. Nice meeting you," I said as I turned my back and walked away. I walked to the small path next to Gray, leading to an area with a pond and a few Moon Drop flowers.

I looked deep into the pond. There was something different about it. The water was clearer, and it had the scent of grapes and strawberries.

"I-It's…the Goddess Pond," a female's voice said with a timid tone. I looked behind me to see a girl with long black hair, tied in a braid that hung over her right shoulder. She wore thick glasses, and wore a blue jumper with brown loafer shoes and a long-sleeved white shirt under the jumper.

"The Goddess Pond? What's so special about it?" I asked, walking over to the girl. Just looking at her made me blush. I'd always had a thing for the bookworm, librarian types.

"Well, it's a rumor, that if you throw a crop into it, the Goddess will appear and grant you a wish," she said in a quiet voice.

I walked over to a Moon Drop flower and picked it, then returned to the pond and laid it on the top of the water, where it floated. "It's no crop, but maybe the Goddess would appreciate a flower."

It floated toward the middle of the pond, and suddenly sank to the bottom, as if a hand had reached up and grabbed it. I smiled and looked back to the girl who was blushing.

"Thank you for the tip, uh…"

"Oh, my name is Maria," she said, holding out her hand. I took it and shook it gently.

"Maria, the daughter of the Mayor. The librarian," I said with a smile. She nodded and blushed deeply. "My name is Jack. It's nice to meet you." Maria took her hand back and continued to blush deeply.

I walked over to the Moon Drop flower she was standing in front of, and picked it from the ground. I then handed it to her with a warm smile. Her cheeks were a deep red as she took the flower from my grasp.

"T-Thank you…" was all she said in her shy voice.

"I should be going now," I said as I took one last look at her. I waved goodbye and walked back to the area with the carpenter's cabin. I walked over the bridge and returned to the first area, with Greg's tent.

I looked up at the sky and noticed the sun setting. Instead of going back to my home, I decided to walk into the village, to see the bar that Popuri had told me about. I had to wait until 6 pm, when it opened, so I walked slowly, passing the closed Flower Shop and church.

As the crickets began chirping, I opened the door. Closing it behind me, all the men grew quiet to see who I was. Zack was sitting at a table alone, drinking a beer. There was a gruff man with a shaggy brown bear, sitting in the back. At the table closest to the door was a man wearing a purple bandana on his head, and an older man with orange hair and an orange mustache. I assumed him to be Ann and Gray's father.

I walked up to the counter on the back, where a man dressed in a vest stood behind. He had dark eyes, and his hair was black with a streak of gray.

"What can I get for you, kid?" He asked with a smile.

"Um…a beer, I guess," I said with a shrug as I leaned against the bar. The man laughed softly, shaking his head, and poured beer into a clear mug. He set it in front of me. "On the house."

"Wow, thanks," I said with a smile. I sipped the beer, trying to hide the grimace on my face. I had never been a fan of beer, but I felt that I should buy something.

"My name is Duke. I run this bar. I'm also Jeff's uncle," he introduced as he held out his hand. I shook it firmly.

"Jack. I'm the new farmer here," I said as I took another drink.

"Well, let me introduce to the people. In the back here is Gotz—he owns and runs the vineyard with his wife Sasha and daughter Karen. At the table in the front is Zack."

"Yeah, I've already met him. And this guy with the orange hair…he works the Green Ranch?" I assumed aloud.

"Yes, that's Hall. And with him at the table, the kid in the purple, is Kai. He lives and works at the Vineyard. He's a city boy, too." Duke smiled to me and nodded his head, then returned to cleaning the mugs behind him.

The door to the bar opened, and in walked the girl I saw at the dock. She had the same brown hair, blonde bangs, and vivid green eyes. She was wearing a purple vest over a white t-shirt, and cut-off denim shorts with brown hiking boots. She seemed to walk with an authority.

"Sorry I'm late, Duke," was all she said as she walked past the counter to begin serving the beers. Duke shrugged it off and continued cleaning. I turned my head to watch the girl with curiosity. She saw me watching her.

"What, you thirsty?" she called from across the bar. I shook my head and pointed to the beer still full in front of me. She shook her head and returned back to work. I looked at Duke.

"Who is that?" I asked quietly.

"That would be Karen. All I can say is, don't talk to her unless she talks to you first." With that advice, Duke returned to work. I continued to watch Karen. She would occasionally look back at me and smile.

After my beer, I left the bar and walked back to my home. I walked inside, kicked my boots off and put my hat on the table, turned off the light, and fell asleep quickly.


	4. Drinking Contest

**(A/N: There is a scene in this chapter with adult situations. If you feel at all uncomfortable, please don't read the chapter. Thank you very much C: )**

Chapter Four

I walked outside the next morning and found turnip sprouts in the ground. With a cry of excitement, I immediately began to pull them up and walk them to the crop bin.

"Zack is going to love that I'm finally shipping something!" I said with a laugh as I placed all eight turnips in the bin. After that, I watered the potato crops and cabbages. With a smile on my face, I began to walk out of the farm. That's when I ran into the Mayor.

"Oh, good morning Jack! My, you look happy," he noticed, his own smile growing.

"Yes sir, I just shipped my first crops," I said with a laugh.

"Well! That's very good news! I was just on my way to tell you that tomorrow, we're having our annual Planting Festival, and I'd love for you to attend!"

"Oh, my first festival. Well, Mayor, I'd love to be there!" I said with another laugh.

"Great! It's tomorrow in the Town Square, so please come whenever you'd like," he said with his own laugh. "Well then, see you tomorrow!" And with that, he walked away.

The rest of my day consisted of meddling around the mountain. I found a group of what looked like grapes and put them in my backpack to sell later. I also found a few Moon Drop flowers and placed those in my backpack.

When I was leaving the mountain area, I ran into Ann. I called her name with a smile and a wave, and she returned the favor, running over to me.

"Jack! It's nice to see you again! How are you doing today?" she asked with a bright smile.

"Today couldn't be going any better," I said as I sat on a tree stump. She joined me and nudged me playfully with her shoulder. "I sold my first crops, and found out there's a festival tomorrow."

"Yes, the Planting Festival. See, every Fall, we pick a Harvest King, and during the Planting Festival, he rides up in a hot air balloon with somebody of his choosing. All the rest of us get balloons to fill with seeds, and when there's a signal given, we release the balloons and hope they get planted in lands far away. It's a silly tradition, but there's drinking and eating and lots of people to talk to," she said with a shrug and a smile.

"So, I can hope to see you there?" I asked with a smile. She nodded.

"Of course…Did I mention the drinking and eating and the people?" She laughed and looked at me with her blue eyes. I found myself getting lost in them.

"So, do you have any plans for tonight?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Not really…I was either going to go to the beach, or go to the bar," Ann shrugged and looked back at me. "What about you?"

"The same. I went to the bar last night, which was kinda fun," I also shrugged.

"Well, we could go to the beach tonight. You might have more fun there." And with that, she stood up and held her hand out for mine. I took it, stood, and walked hand-in-hand with her, past the Green Ranch, and down the path that lead to the beach.

Once at the beach, we saw Karen sitting on the dock. "Yo, Karen!" Ann cried.

Karen stood and waved at her friend, a smile on her face. As soon as she saw me, her smile faded.

"Oh, it's you. The new farmer." Karen said it with such distaste in her voice.

"Karen, be nice to Jack," Ann warned. She released my hand and crossed her arms, causing Karen to do the same.

"Just because you're friends with him doesn't mean I have to be," Karen said with such a cold voice.

"I swear, you and my brother should totally hook up," Ann said with a grin. Karen laughed and shook her head, putting her hands on her hips.

"We tried that once, remember? I thought we would've caused the whole world to explode." Ann and Karen shared a laugh, leaving me in the dark. Ann noticed and smiled to me, nudging me with her elbow again.

"Do you work tonight, Karen?" Ann asked, sitting on the dock. I sat next to her, as did Karen.

"Sadly. I'm tired of always seeing my dad in there. I'd rather he spend time at home with mom. But at least I get to see Kai," she said with a grin. Ann nodded and rested her head in her hand, looking out at the water.

"You know, I'm from the city, too," I said to Karen, trying to break the ice.

"Yeah, I know. I know a lot about you—everybody does," she replied, not laying her eyes on me. I sighed loudly.

"Well, what can we do tonight, Jack? Since boring Karen has to work," Ann said with a giggle.

"I don't know what there is to do around here. We could stay at the beach, I guess," I said with a shrug. I turned my head up to the sky, seeing the sun setting.

"It's actually about time I got to work. I'll see you later, Ann." Karen stood, as did Ann and I. Karen and Ann quickly pecked each other on the lips, causing me to blush and look away. "Later, farmer." Karen turned and walked up the path.

"We could go to the bar, if you wanted," I suggested after my cheeks returned to their normal color.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I don't think dad will be there tonight—I don't like drinking in front of him," Ann said with a mischievous grin. I smiled and took her hand, and we walked together to the village bar.

Inside, we found Kai, Zack, and a man I assumed to be the mailman.

"That's Harris," Ann said briefly as I looked at him. "He's got a thing for Maria, but he won't tell her, so he sits here and drinks."

Ann and I walked to the empty table in the back and sat.

"HEY, BAR MAID. I WANT A DRINK, DAMMIT!" Ann shouted playfully, winning the looks of everybody in the bar. They laughed and shook their head as Karen put a mug of beer in front of me and Ann.

"Don't drink too much, Ann," Duke called from behind the bar. "You know what happened last time we had to drag your sorry ass back to the ranch."

I looked at Ann, who laughed. "Gray let me have it the next day. He thinks I should be more responsible, always be home on time so I can wake up early and take care of the horses with him. He's never any fun."

"Yeah, I found that out the other day. I tried to talk to him, but he just got this really rude attitude with me," I said as I took a big drink of the beer. I did it to try to impress Ann, but Karen was the girl who stared at me. I lifted the mug one more time and finished the beer. Karen was quick to bring me another as she sat at the table with a beer of her own.

"C'mon, Ann, I think you can take this punk," Karen said, perking a brow and grinning slyly to her red-haired friend. Ann nodded and drank her beer in one try. I looked back at Karen, and noticed everybody in the bar staring at me. I then looked back to Ann.

"Drinking contest," she said with a grin. "What, afraid of losing?" Duke had brought another beer to Ann, who waited for me to drink mine.

I lifted the mug, tapped it against Ann's, and drank it quickly, causing a few cheers to sound. Duke brought me another, and I noticed he walked back to the counter to fill another for Ann after she drank hers.

Now, back in the city, I never drank very much, besides for my twenty-first birthday. That was a night I'd like to never re-live. I drank my third mug of beer and felt my vision begin to blur a bit. I was able to see Ann drink her third mug of beer, and I lifted my four to drink.

I tilted my head back and poured all the liquid into it, then felt my head grow heavy as it landed on the table. The last sounds I heard were a few cheers for Ann before I passed out, forgetting everything else.

I felt myself being dragged on my feet. Looking around, I saw my right arm draped over Ann's shoulders. She looked at me and laughed softly, her blue eyes glassed over.

"Four beers, eh? What a lightweight," she commented with a slurred voice.

"Where…are we going?" I managed to ask, my head beginning to pound.

"Back to the farm, Jack!" She shouted with another laugh. I put my finger up to my lips and made a _Shhhh_ sound, causing her to laugh more.

When we got back to the farm, I opened the door and stumbled in. I walked immediately to my bed and looked up at Ann, standing against the doorframe. She looked like she was about to fall asleep, so I stood and walked over to her, grabbing her by the waist. We walked back to my bed, where I sat her down.

**(A/N: **Adult Situation**If at all uncomfortable, please stop reading.)  
**

"Thanks," she said as she got comfortable. I laid on my back, looking up at the ceiling, and she soon hovered over me, looking down into my brown eyes. She untied the loose bandana around my neck, dropping it to the floor, and began to unbutton my overalls. I reached my hands up and did the same, letting the straps lay against her back. Ann soon was standing and slipped out of her denim, standing in a yellow t-shirt and pink panties. I sat up in my bed and kicked off my own overalls, then took off my white t-shirt, revealing my chest and boxers.

Ann grinned and placed both knees on either side of me, sitting on my lap. I was sure she could feel the bulge in my boxers as I reached my hands up to stroke her neck and cheeks. She leaned forward and kissed me deeply, her tongue forcing its way into my mouth, where my own tongue greeted it. My hands moved blindly to her shirt, lifting it from the bottom up, and we parted our kiss so I could lift the fabric over her head. I threw it to the floor and held her to me, kissing her again as we laid on the bed. Her hands reached for my boxers, pulling them down slowly, as my fingers reached for the band on her panties and pulled them down to her knees.

With a grin and a spark in her blue eyes, Ann laid me on my back and hovered over me, sitting on my stomach gently. I stroked her shoulders and went down to her breasts, then moved my fingers back to let the straps of her bra fall against her arms. She reached behind herself and unclasped the bra, dropping it to the floor. Ann sat before me, completely nude, causing me to blush.

"Well, I can't tell if that's from the beer, or seeing me naked," she said with a giggle. Before I could answer, she sat me up and kissed me deeply, then moved her head so I was kissing her neck and jaw. I moved my mouth down and began to kiss her breasts gently. While I was distracted, Ann forced me inside of her.

I pulled away from her and gasped, then held onto her waist and began to move our bodies in sync, with me pulling in and out of her. We continued, our hearts racing, our breath growing heavy. Soon, soft moans could be heard from both of us.

When it was over, I was laying with Ann in my arms. We were panting for air, but smiling at the same time. I brushed my hand over her cheek, to catch the sweat that had formed, and kissed her lips deeply. We fell asleep together, her arms wrapped around me, and mine around her.


End file.
